Sleepovers
by TheIceRose
Summary: Kenny can't sleep at Butters house, and Butters can't sleep at Kenny's.


Don't own South Park...

* * *

The first time Kenny spent the night at Butters house, he was awake all night.

At first he thought it was because Butters house was actually heated, and he was sweating up a storm in his parka.

After he took the parka off, he still couldn't sleep. He groaned, pulling gently on his blonde hair and squeezing his eyes shut.

He finally felt tired, and sighed in relief, turning over and blinking, and then suddenly he felt awake once more.

"Ugh!" This had been going on for at least an hour now, and he was getting sick of it.

He was really comfortable, Butters family had given him a sleeping bag, and there was soft carpet underneath him, unlike the hard springs that were literally poking out of the mattress at home.

It was warm without his parka, the perfect temperature.

So why the hell couldn't he sleep?

He glanced up at Butters and saw that the boy was fast asleep, with a smile on his face.

On the other side of Butters is where he found the reason why he couldn't sleep; a hello kitty night light.

He never had a light on when he went to sleep, and this damn light was keeping him awake.

He cursed the light, but didn't turn it off for fear of Butters waking up.

Six hours later when Butters woke up, he lied and smiled, telling Butters he fell asleep right after Butters did.

* * *

The first time Butters spent the night at Kenny's house, he couldn't sleep at all.

He was freezing, he had several springs poking into him, one that he was pretty sure had drawn blood, and it was pitch black.

He whimpered and tried to see something, anything in the darkness; nothing.

He could hear Kenny's even breathing on the floor, letting him know he was asleep.

Butters hummed a song to himself and tried to imagine things that made him feel happy, but every creak in the house caused a jolt of fear throughout his body.

A few tears leaked through his eyes and he pushed his face into the mattress and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

When the front door slammed, Butters jumped about a foot in the air, until the person turned on the TV in the living room, sending a comforting blue glow under the door. Kenny's older brother Kevin opened the door and as the light from the TV flooded into the room, Kevin met Butter's freight filled eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered, and went back into the living room. Butters prayed he wouldn't turn off the TV, he was exhausted and desperately wanted to sleep, but couldn't without the light.

He finally fell asleep for what seemed to be about five minutes before the TV was shut off and Butters eyes snapped open.

"Shit…" he mumbled.

The next morning he lied and told Kenny he fell asleep shortly after Kenny had.

* * *

The next few times Kenny spent the night at Butters house, he managed to fall asleep.

He would stay up really late on the nights when he knew he would be going over to Butters' the next day, and wake up early so he would be really tired.

Once he got used to sleeping with the light on, it was no problem.

* * *

Butters still had trouble sleeping, he had even tried drinking cough syrup once or twice, which worked, but eventually his parents noticed the cough syrup was disappearing.

One night, he was extremely paranoid, and began crying. He wanted to go home, he wanted his night light, and he was so sick of those god damn springs poking into his hip.

Unfortunately when he was crying, Kevin decided to peak his head in.

"Kenny wake the hell up, Butters is having a breakdown," Kevin said, giving Butters an apologetic look and shutting the door.

"Mmmf," Kenny mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the hood of his parka on the side of his head. His vision adjusted and managed to see Butters, who was wiping his eyes and curling into a ball facing away from him.

Kenny pulled back the hood of his parka so his voice was clear, "What's wrong Butters?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Butter lied. A couple seconds of silence, and Butters thought he had successfully tricked Kenny, but he felt the weight on the bed shift and an arm slip around his waist.

"I'm working on saving up for a night light for you," Kenny said softly, brushing Butters hair with his fingers.

"N-no, it's alright Kenny," Butter said, even though he found it sweet that Kenny was willing to spend what little money he got on him. Kenny's fingers were brushing along Butters hip bones, and passed over a cut caused by a spring.

Kenny brought his suddenly wet finger to his lips, "Butters why are you bleeding?" he asked.

"Um… I accidentally cut myself on a spring," Butters said, trying to make it seem like as much of his own fault as possible.

"…Oh," Kenny sighed, letting go of Butters and walking over to the door.

"Kevin, Butters keeps cutting himself on the springs on my mattress; can he use the couch tonight?" Kenny asked.

"You owe me, I hate your damn bed," Kevin growled, getting up and walking into the room.

Butters face was bright red in embarrassment, but he didn't dare deny the obvious kindness he had been given.

He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard Kenny sigh. Kenny was staring down the coffee table, the only place not riddled with beer cans or bottles of various alcohol, and thusly the only place for him to sleep.

"Kenny, you should just sleep by me," Butters said, scooting closer to the back of the couch.

Kenny looked up at him and smiled, kneeling at the edge of the couch and staring at Butters. He pulled Butters close to him by the front of Butters shirt.

Butters thought Kenny was going to kiss him, so he shut his eyes and leaned in too.

"Uh… Butters… I was trying to move you closer to this end…" Kenny explained; feeling embarrassed.

"O-oh… well hamburgers… I'm awful sorry Kenny, I'll move," Butters said, his stomach dropping and feeling like he wanted to cry. He moved closer to the front of the couch and Kenny got behind him, they both turned away from each other and squeezed their eyes shut.

Kenny felt like a jackass.

Butters felt like an idiot.

Kenny thought about apologizing… but he didn't want to make things any more awkward.

Butters began crying, he wanted to go home now more than ever.

Kenny now felt like the biggest jerk in the universe, he had made Butters cry. He turned over and wrapped his arms around Butters waist, holding him close and leaning his forehead on Butters shoulder.

"N-now don't you pity me Kenny Mc-McCormick," Butters stammered, placing his hands over Kenny's and trying to push them away.

"I'm not, trust me," Kenny murmured, holding Butters tighter, refusing to let go.

Butters smiled to himself, and managed to fall asleep.

From then on Butters and Kenny would sleep on the couch together whenever Butters spent the night at Kenny's house.

* * *

One night, when Kenny was spending the night at Butters house, he was about to fall asleep when an idea struck him.

"Butters, I have trouble sleeping with the light on," he finally admitted.

"Oh…well… I'm afraid of the d-dark, but I suppose we could turn it o-off," Butters mused, getting up and shutting the night light off.

Kenny moved up into Butters bed, and wrapped his arms around Butters, snuggling up to him.

"It's just like at my house," he grinned.

"Y-yeah…" Butters smiled tentatively.

"I like holding you," Kenny said softly, kissing Butters on the cheek.

"B-but Kenny, I thought you didn't like me like t-that," Butters said, confused.

"I said I wasn't attempting to kiss you that one time… not that I didn't like you as more than a friend," Kenny laughed, pecking Butters on the lips. "Trust me; I like you like that,"

"R-really?" Butters grinned, putting his arms around Kenny's neck.

"Promise," Kenny smiled, lightly touching his mouth to Butters. "Now, let's go to sleep,"

From then on, both Kenny and Butters had no problem sleeping at the others house.


End file.
